He's Come Undone
by lena1987
Summary: A fluffy, steamy one shot explaining what happened when Caroline asked Klaus to help her with a new dress for prom. From S4, Pictures of You. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


"Klaus? Did you even hear me? Princess of Monaco hot, okay? Please, _please _do this for me?" She battered her eyelashes.

He couldn't help but laugh. She'd stormed her way over to his home, ranting and raving about the heartless doppelganger that had stolen her prom dress. He hadn't been in the mood to deal with her at first, but as usual he couldn't quite find the heart to tell her to leave. He was astounded that she'd even thought to come to him but he wasn't about to question it.

"Wellllllll…." He drew out his answer, enjoying her adorable frown. "Alright."

Her face lit up and she clapped. He smirked and offered her his arm. "Come on, I'll take you to the storage rooms and you can pick something out." He noticed her hesitate before she squared her shoulders and determinedly smiled up at him. He grinned back at her. She was too infectious for her own good.

Taking her up the staircase, he led her to the end of another hallway and opened a door to a smaller set of stairs. She glanced at him quizzically and he shrugged "We have a lot of things to store." He explained. Gesturing for her to go first, he shut the door behind them and started up the stairs after her, all the while focusing on the stairs under his feet as he tried not to think about her being in such close proximity to him in the small space.

They arrived at the top of the stairs. She met his gaze and blushed slightly, standing to the side so he could open the door. He smiled again and reached under his shirt to one of his necklaces, enjoying the sight of her eyes widening slightly. He wasn't a thousand years old for nothing after all and he was too caught up in her to miss anything. He dug out a longer necklace with a few keys hooked around the end. Unlocking the door, he stepped in and switched on the dim lights. He always enjoyed being in here, where he kept all the art that wasn't on display downstairs, as well as artifacts he'd collected during his travels. His siblings all had similar places in different homes around the world but this was _his _space and he was glad that he could at least share one positive thing about himself with her.

"This…" She looked around the room, "These are all yours?" He nodded and she mirrored his action. "W-o-w". Her teenage slang took over and he laughed. "I've had a lot of time to collect things."

Art was everywhere – on the walls, stacked horizontally on the floor, in sketchbooks organized carefully in endless bookcases. Unlike downstairs where he kept works of many artists, the majority of these in here were his. There were hundreds of books, some almost as old as he. Scrolls he'd found were carefully spread out in display stands in a corner and carpets he'd had made covered the floor. Other display stands housed his trinkets – many of which he'd carved himself in the early years after being turned. His old swords had been carefully tacked to one far wall.

He stared at her then, taking in her reaction. "This room…" He paused, "This room contains almost everything that means something to me."

"Almost everything?" She asked, not missing a thing.

"You can't keep people in here." He shrugged and stared at her unashamedly.

"You can keep them in coffins, though." She teased and he laughed. Any of his siblings would be in the ground for a comment like that but he knew she meant no harm.

He let her walk around and inspect everything. He hadn't let anyone else in here for fear of damage but she was different. She kept a distance to most things, leaning in carefully to look closer if she wanted to, never touching anything.

"I'll show you the clothes." He said finally.

"I can't believe you keep all of these…" She gasped as he opened a set of double doors at the end of the room, her gaze falling on the rows of gowns and period clothing.

"I like to keep fine things, I guess. Many of these are my own clothes from events I'd like to remember. Others belong to Rebekah – garments that she had made but never wore. I've always kept them, they remind me of her, of us. In a simpler time." He shrugged.

"What is _this _from?" She grimaced at the puffy sleeves and tight pants she'd pulled out.

He laughed. "I tried my hand at pirating in the 1700s. I was quite good at it." She doubled over in laughter. Bringing a hand to her mouth she stared at him and laughed again.

"Ohhhhh my God. Klaus." She burst out laughing again. The sound of her name on her lips pardoned her from any possible negative reaction from him.

"You have _got _to put this on!" He wasn't prepared for that. Eyebrows raised, he walked towards her.

"You're joking?"

"You can't just spring fluffy shirts on me and expect me to joke like this!"

Dammit. He'd forgotten she was an eternal seventeen year old.

"You know, if anyone else said that to me I would have their head." He said plainly and she laughed again.

"You'd have it on a stick, pirate!"

He couldn't help himself and grabbed the outfit from her hands.

"Find yourself something to try on and I'll do it."

She rose to the challenge beautifully, grabbing a beaded costume from Rebekah's side of the closet.

"You're going to wear an Egyptian dancing costume to your prom?" Surely she didn't want to make _that _much of an entrance, he thought as he tried to clear his head of the images threatening to invade his mind of her wearing it.

"No, silly! For a billion year old Original you're pretty slow, you know. How long has it been since you played dress ups?"

"I think my gender should answer that for you." He responded with a deadpan look.

"Come onnnnn! Elena almost ruined my night, now I've got all afternoon before I have to get ready! Have a little fun, Klaus, it won't kill you." She elbowed him and he winced for show. "Now, turn around." She ordered.

"You're in my home and you're ordering me to turn around?" He tried in vain.

"Seriously?"

He flashed out of the closet with a grin and shut the double doors. He looked again at the outfit in his hands and laughed.

"I can hear you!" She yelled and he grimaced before making quick work of his jeans and shirt. He pulled on the old pants and tunic. She would be the death of him, he thought, as he leaned against the double doors.

"This has got to be the weirdest thing I have _ever_ worn." He flashed back into the room and stopped a few feet from her.

"Lift your chin off the floor, pirate." She chastised him.

He tried to talk but nothing came out. "Cat got your tongue?" She laughed. Well, _something _had his tongue and it came in the form of the barely clothed girl in front of him. He said a silent prayer of thanks to his sister for procuring the outfit in the first place.

"Umm…" He managed and thrust a random outfit at her.

"Change." He commanded and grabbed a hanger from his own side before flashing out. She was pure trouble, he decided as he changed into his new outfit. He cursed her under his breath as he realized he had inadvertently chosen his hunting clothes from before he was turned. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pulled on the ever familiar tunic and leggings, fastening the belt around his hips. He was who he was and he'd long since come to terms with his fate at the hands of his parents but it was a cruel reminder when there was a girl behind those doors that he would've never stopped courting in his human days. He would've asked for her hand, had her for his own. He didn't envy humans at all but he envied them now, knowing that his lack of humanity was the very reason she had never given in to him all this time.

"Klaus?" She said softly, seeming to understand that he had been lost in thought. She opened the doors herself and he turned to stare at her.

He'd thrown her a simple gown. It was a deep midnight blue, with silver accents on the sleeves and chest. It almost hurt to see her looking so absolutely beautiful in the dress that his mother had made in the months before Henrik had died. She had made fun of him, because of his age and status as a bachelor. She'd made the dress as a message, telling him it was for his intended when she'd known he had none. It was her way of saying she didn't want him to be alone and he swallowed strongly at the sight of Caroline in the dress meant for his non-existent (at the time) beloved.

"Sorry, this didn't belong to anyone did it?" She bit her lip.

"Caroline…" He hesitated. She knew the effect she had on him, she had _told _him she knew he was in love with her. Sure, she may have been hallucinating but judging by how she'd avoided him for a short while after she did at least remember it.

"Caroline." He tried again. _Fuck it. _"If you keep that dress on, I will not be responsible for what I do."

He looked at her, challenging her. She began to back away from him and he sighed in frustration before he saw her stop. She seemed to be debating something in her thoughts, judging by her slight frown. She sucked in a breath then and his body stilled as he waited for her inevitable rejection.

She looked at him then, one eyebrow raised slightly. She was before him in an instant, still looking at him, before she turned slowly and moved her long hair to the side of her neck. He waited for a moment before raising a hand and tentatively traced a line from her neck to her almost bare shoulder. He almost lost himself then and there as she sighed and leaned her head towards his touch.

His hands moved with a mind of their own as he gripped her waist and rested his forehead against her hair. Breathing her scent in, he reached around the front and tugged the knotted laces holding the front of the dress together. He felt her breath hitch and he kept the rest of his body still as his hands carefully moved the dress over both of her shoulders. He backed away from her then and studied her bare back. He'd draw her like this later, with her head turned to the side and her eyes closed. For now he stopped in an unspoken signal to her to make the next move.

She flashed before him again and imitated him, raising a hand to trace the patterns over his chest.

He stopped her then. "I won't be able to walk away from you, Caroline." He said softly, half hoping she'd decide to leave then and there to spare him the torment of her regret later.

Her eyes met his then. "I've never said I wanted you to." She whispered and with that, he came undone.

Reaching out to her, he crushed her to him and kissed her deeply as his hands travelled down her bare back. She bit his lower lip gently and he moaned into her mouth as he took a hold of her firmly and flashed them against the wall. He dove into her then, kissing and biting her neck as she arched into him and gripped his hair, pulling him to her for another kiss. She took a moment to pull his shirt off, before he pushed the dress over her thighs and let it fall to the floor. He couldn't take the time to look at her, instead letting his hands roam over her body as they kissed hungrily.

She hooked her hands into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, letting him step out of them before he pulled her down onto the carpet. He was above her in an instant, covering her body with his as he kissed her again. She arched into him and hooked her legs around him, scraping her nails down his back. He groaned loudly as she reached between them and guided him towards her, still kissing him forcefully. He gave into her (as if he was ever going to deny) and drove into her sweetness, reveling in the sight of her before him. Her head tipped back and she moaned loudly, tilting her neck towards him. He pushed himself into her again before swiftly turning her body until her back was against his chest. With each thrust, his mouth met her neck. He grinned into her skin as she shivered, their fingers interlocking on the rich red carpet.

"Caroline…" he gripped her thigh and bent it slightly, filling her completely. She cried out then and threw her head back, her fangs descending and the veins beneath her eyes protruding. He felt his own eyes cloud over at the sight of her lust and he scraped his own fangs against her neck, bringing his wrist to her.

"Give in to me, Caroline." He whispered into her ear and growled as she bit into him, his pleasure building as he felt her begin to drink from him. He pushed himself into her again and again, losing himself in her. He scraped his fangs against her neck again, nuzzling her as he began to lose control. She panted with the effort of their pleasure, both of them building together until he couldn't hold it any longer and tore into her neck, groaning as her blood slipped down his throat as they climaxed together.

She shuddered beneath him and he licked her wound until it healed, offering his wrist again. She bit into him for a moment, taking a quick sip before pulling him against her and lying on her side.

He was shivering, the force of his pleasure leaving him breathless. He turned to stare at her then, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."


End file.
